<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home (For Worrying Reasons) by Anonymouskeeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828564">Coming Home (For Worrying Reasons)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouskeeper/pseuds/Anonymouskeeper'>Anonymouskeeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Hurt Moon Taeil, Hurt Park Jisung, Hurt Zhong Chen Le, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Characters, Medical Inaccuracies, OT21 (NCT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouskeeper/pseuds/Anonymouskeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When four of their members are injured in a car crash one morning, Johnny rallies the troops. As the news is spread between all 21 members, there is a rush for everyone to get back to South Korea to be with their injured members.</p><p> </p><p>(An OT21 fluff fic from multiple perspectives, describing how everyone deals with the news of their injured members and their journey back home.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten &amp; Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, Everybody(NCT) &amp; Everybody(NCT), Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung &amp; Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo &amp; Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong &amp; Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong &amp; Park Jisung, Lee Taeyong &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, Qian Kun &amp; Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One: Johnny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I love this fic. It is a culmination of my love for OT21 and various friendships within the group. As the fic progresses I try to base my closer friendships off either ‘evidence’ (e.g. them saying/acting close in videos) or what I think is a logical link between two people that works well in this piece of fiction, even if it is not entirely canon. I have also definitely changed a couple of aspects in some relationships (lets call it artistic licence, since this is still a piece of fiction). I also need to point out that I am not a doctor, and although I’ve done some rudimentary research, take anything medical mentioned with a grain of salt - AKA, this is medically inaccurate.<br/>About this chapter: I have made changes to Jisung’s past, and relationship with Taeyong in particular, mostly just to add to the drama of the story and so I don’t have to try and write off all of their families. This is, once again, proof its a piece of fiction. Also, please don’t look too closely at my description of how exactly this relationship works. </p><p>With all that said, I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny groans, flipping over and flinging a hand out to find his phone. He curses when his hand hits something and it goes flying, the sound following it. Keeping his eyes closed for a few more precious seconds, he eventually forces them open and fumbles his way out of bed to his still-ringing phone. An accidental glance at his bedside clock revealed that it was nearly half-eleven in the morning and Johnny huffs at the time. It was extremely rare that he got to sleep in so late and he was not happy with whoever was phoning him for interrupting such a lovely sleep.</p><p>His mood didn't improve any when he saw it was Taeil-hyung on the phone. Taeil was literally down the hall - what could he possibly want? Johnny considers not answering, but eventually bends down to pick up his phone, figuring that if Taeil was ringing him it had to be important.</p><p>It had better be important.</p><p>"Taeil-hyung?" He answers the phone.</p><p>"Johnny-hyung?"</p><p>Johnny frowns, confused. That was not Taeil.</p><p>"Hyuck? Why are you using hyungs phone?"</p><p>"Hyung..." Donghyuck sniffles.</p><p>Johnny was thoroughly confused and growing increasingly concerned.</p><p>"Hyuck, where are you?"</p><p>He was quick to leave his room even as he waited for an answer. The kitchen and living room were empty and a quick search of the bedrooms revealed only Jungwoo, sat at his computer with wide eyes and a competitive look on his face. Johnny waves him off when he looks up, quickly backing up into the hallway.</p><p>Donghyuck still hasn't answered by the time he made it back to his room.</p><p>"Hyuck, seriously. Where are you? Is Taeil-hyung with you?" He asks, serious.</p><p>"Um." Hyuck sniffles again. Johnny curses under his breath when he almost drops the phone pulling on his hoodie. "I guess hyung i-is kinda here?" He didn't sound sure.</p><p>"Hyuck, please tell me what's going on." Johnny presses, searching for a pair of shoes.</p><p>"Hyung, we - we're at the hospital." Hyuck revealed tearfully. Johnny was glad he already had shoes on by the time Donghyuck told him, otherwise he was pretty sure he'd have bolted out of the apartment barefoot.</p><p>"You and Taeil, Hyuckie?" He prompts. He grabs his car keys, striding over to the door. He was so glad the managers trusted them enough to let them keep their cars in underground car park of the apartment complex.</p><p>"Hyung's in surgery." Hyuck sniffed. "A-and so's Jisungie and Chenle's not awake so they won't let me in to see him and hyung - " He stumbled over his words. "Hyung, I'm scared."</p><p>Johnny feels his heart stop.</p><p>"Jisung and Chenle are at the hospital, too?" He asks sharply. Hyuck sobs at his tone and Johnny winces. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. He is almost to the car park. "Hyuckie, what happened? Jisung and Chenle are with you?" His tone was much gentler this time, as soothing as he could make it.</p><p>"Y-yeah. Hyung t- " He hiccoughs. "Took us to Han river for breakfast." He pauses to sniff. "I don't - hyung, I don't know what's happening."</p><p>Johnny closes his eyes for a moment. His heart wasn't beating properly, too worried to find its regular rhythm.</p><p>"Its alright, Hyuck. I'm on my way." He slides smoothly into his seat and started fumbling with the bluetooth. "I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise. Can you tell me what happened? Are you hurt?</p><p>Johnny takes a deep breath, finally connecting his phone to the bluetooth in the car and starting the engine. As he pulls out onto the road, he had to remind himself that being pulled over for speeding would not get him to the hospital any quicker.</p><p>"Um, we-" Another sniffle. "We were on our way back, we were going to stop at the store to get something for brunch."</p><p>"For everyone, or just you guys?" Johnny teases as lightly as he could.</p><p>"E-everyone!" Hyuck cries. "Hyung was gonna drop us at the dorm and then go get Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin to join us." He clarified. There were still tears obvious in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah?" Johnny prompts.</p><p>"Y-yeah." Donghyuck repeats. "B-but there was this car and it - it just rammed into us, hyung!"</p><p>Johnny is tempted to close his eyes again, but he couldn't get into a car accident, too. He has to get to the hospital not in an ambulance.</p><p>"Hyuck, are you hurt? Do you know what's wrong with hyung or the maknaes?" Johnny asks, almost not wanting to know.</p><p>"I - I don't know, hyung." He cries.</p><p>Johnny raises an eyebrow. He doesn't know if he's hurt? But he keeps the question to himself, hearing just how overwhelmed their 127 maknae was.</p><p>"Ok, Hyuckie. That's ok. I'll be at the hospital soon, ok?" He reassures. Hyuck makes an agreeing sound over the phone but doesn't hang up. Johnny doesn't either. To distract him a little, Johnny asks: "What happened to your phone, Hyuck?"</p><p>"I - I left it at the dorm this morning. I stole hyungs to take pictures." He murmurs in response. Johnny smiles a little - that sounded like Hyuck.</p><p>Neither of them say much of anything else as Johnny drives through the mid-morning traffic, thankful that it isn't very busy. The sounds of Donghyuck's hitching breaths only make him want to go faster. He makes it to the hospital in record time and informs Hyuck that he'll be with him soon, before he hangs up, striding quickly to the nearest reception desk.</p><p>"Hello, I'm looking for Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck, Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung?"</p><p>The receptionist taps at her computer for a minute, whilst Johnny taps his foot impatiently.</p><p>"They were in a car accident." Johnny prompts. He can't stand the silent wait. The receptionist looks up at him briefly but is quick to return to her computer. It's only another minute until she furrows her brow.</p><p>"I apologise, sir, but how were you made aware of the accident and current whereabouts of Moon-ssi, Lee-ssi, Zhong-ssi and Park-ssi?"</p><p>Johnny lets out an angry breath.</p><p>"Does it matter?" He demands. When the receptionist's expression doesn't change, he easily admits that "Donghyuck called me about twenty minutes ago, saying that he was here and what had happened?"</p><p>"You're an acquaintance of Lee Donghyuck-ssi?" She clarifies. Johnny doesn't understand why she's asking these questions.</p><p>"I'm his hyung." Johnny emphasises. "I'm Chenle and Jisung's hyung, too. Taeil is my hyung. My name is Suh Johnny." He continues, remembering he hadn't introduced himself.</p><p>"Of course." The receptionist returns to tapping at her computer. Less than a minute passes before she gestures to someone coming up behind him. "If you'll follow Nurse Kim."</p><p>Johnny breathes a relieved sigh and moves to follow the new woman, offering a polite bow in apology to the receptionist as he does so.</p><p>"Moon-ssi, Lee-ssi, Zhong-ssi and Park-ssi were admitted a little over an hour ago after being involved in a road traffic accident." The nurse begins. "They all received a number of injuries." They enter the lift. "We've been having trouble getting in contact with any next-of-kin." She admits.</p><p>Johnny lets out another sigh, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Most of their managers had taken holiday leave, since the members of NCT who were still in Korea had nothing scheduled. The only manager working today, as far as Johnny was aware, was Dream's main manager. Beyond their managers, parents were tricky.</p><p>"A lot our managers aren't working today." He says lowly, although he doesn't bother to clarify. "They're on our emergency contact forms. But you should have been able to contact someone, still." Johnny bit his lip, quickly following the woman when she exited the lift and strode down an empty hallway. "I don't know why you wouldn't be able to get into contact with Taeil-hyung's parents, but Donghyuck's family is on holiday in - " Johnny pauses, trying to think. "I'm sorry, I can't remember." The woman shoots him a look even as they turn as corner, passing two people in doctors coats chatting by a small coffee station. "Chenle's mum's on a cruise with her sisters. He was staying at the dorm whilst they were away." Johnny knows this for sure - both he and Taeyong had been roped into helping Chenle convince his mum that he'd be fine at the dorm for the four weeks she'd be away. "Jisung..." Johnny sighs. "Taeyong is in Japan and if you can't get in contact with our manager..." Jisung's family situation was a bit more complicated and his legal guardian and listed next-of-kin was Dream's main manager, although Taeyong had been added as secondary guardian a little before their debut, at both his and Jisung's insistence.</p><p>"Do you have any other means to get in contact with any of their next-of-kin?" The nurse interrupts his thoughts. She's slowing down and Johnny hopes its because they've reached one of his members.</p><p>"Yeah - yeah, I can get in contact with - " He's cut off when she opens a door and Johnny feels his heart finally start beating properly again at the sight of Donghyuck, sat up in a hospital bed. He's still clutching Taeil's phone, tears running down his face. His heart breaks. "Hyuckie..." He croons, moving around the woman without finishing his answer. Hyuck's head shoots up at his voice and Johnny is glad he's already beside the bed, because Hyuck launches himself at him.</p><p>"I'm here, Hyuck. I'm here." He whispers into the brown hair.</p><p>"Lee-ssi." The nurse scolds, although its gentle. "You shouldn't be moving like that, it'll aggravate your ribs and your leg. And you ripped out your IV."</p><p>Johnny pulls away, vaguely horrified. He blinks down at Hyuck, seeing his awkwardly extended, carefully bandaged and splinted leg. If he tilts his head, he can see starch-white bandages peeking out from under Hyuck's top - something that must have been given to him by the hospital. Now that he's looking properly, Johnny can see a cut on his forehead, held together by butterfly bandages and a bruise that could only be from a seatbelt darkening the skin where shoulder meets throat.</p><p>"Oh my god, Hyuck." Johnny, as gently as he can, guides Donghyuck back so he's leaning against the pillows at the head of the bed. When Hyuck hangs on to his arm, expression pleading and scared, Johnny sets himself on the side of the bed.</p><p>"Lee-ssi" The nurse starts again as she moves forward to reconnect the IV line. Johnny turns to look at her, even as he adjusts his grip on Hyuck so that their fingers are intertwined. "Suh-ssi was not listed on your emergency contact forms, so I must ask for your permission to share any relevant medical information." She looks like she has more to say, but Hyuck is quick to jump in.</p><p>"Yeah, yes, of course. You can tell hyung anything."</p><p>Johnny almost melts. The trust Donghyuck is placing in him warms his heart, but the situation stops him from cooing at his dongsaeng dramatically, as he usually would at such a statement.</p><p>"Well, then." The nurse huffs slightly, moving to stand at the end of the bed. "Lee-ssi has broken his left leg, although we don't believe it will need surgery. We'll wait until tomorrow to cast it, due to the swelling, but as long as you're careful, you should heal well." She pauses to clear her throat. "You've broken three ribs and fractured two more. These are likely to cause major discomfort and you need to be careful with all movement. The bruising from your seatbelt is severe and the reason we are keeping you in hospital overnight - there is some swelling to your spleen and although it doesn't seem to need to be removed, we would rather keep an eye on you until the swelling goes down."</p><p>Johnny breathes deeply. It could have been so much worse.</p><p>It could still be so much worse.</p><p>"Can you tell us anything about Taeil, Chenle or Jisung?"</p><p>The nurse seems to hesitate.</p><p>"Please." Donghyuck beseeches.</p><p>"I'm unable to tell you very much, since neither of you are listed as family." She warns. "But as you were bought in with them, I believe that I can tell you the basics."</p><p>"Thank you." Johnny nods his understanding.</p><p>"Moon Taeil-ssi is currently in surgery - his spleen ruptured in the accident and his arm needed re-setting. He should be out in recovery within the hour." Johnny breaths a sigh of relief - that didn't sound too bad. "He received a number of other, minor injuries but should, ultimately, heal well. Once he's in recovery I'll let you in to see him for a few minutes."</p><p>"That's good. He'll be ok." He whispers to Hyuck, squeezing the younger's hand.</p><p>"Zhong Chenle-ssi received a moderate concussion and is still unconscious." This definitely sounded more serious. "I don't want to give any false possibilities, but I don't see any problems with recovery there, since he has woken a number of times in the last hour alone, although he was fairly delirious. But we won't know if the concussion has caused anything else until he wakes up properly. It appeared that his car window exploded at the impact - although it was, thankfully, the only one to do so, as far as the first-responders could tell us - and he has had to receive thirty-two stitches to close his wounds. He also has a dislocated shoulder, which he will need to be extremely careful with once he is mobile."</p><p>Johnny's heart sinks once again at her words. The nurse was optimistic - Chenle should be alright. This felt different then Taeil though - he had promised Chenle's mother that he would take care of him. He'd failed in that.</p><p>"Can we see him?" Johnny jolts out of his thoughts at Hyuck's question. The nurse shook her head.</p><p>"Zhong-ssi is still a minor. I can't let you into his room until his legal guardian arrives." She says regretfully. Johnny rubs his free hand over his face. He hates that the hospital has such rules, although he fully understands why.</p><p>"Right." He sighs, bitter. "And Jisung?"</p><p>"Park Jisung-ssi is also in surgery. He broke his leg in three places and requires surgical intervention to properly set the bones."</p><p>Johnny's heart stops at the news. It reminded him starkly of Heechul-hyung's injury, something that happened so long ago but still affected him so badly.</p><p>"Will he heal?" He asks faintly.</p><p>"At the moment, there are no foreseen complications." The nurse reassures sympathetically. "He's also fractured his wrist, although that will only need to be casted. He also has deep bruising from his seatbelt, although thankfully none of his internal organs seem affected. He has likely sprained his ribs, however, and will need to be careful of that."</p><p>Johnny lets out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Apart from his leg, Jisung wasn't too badly off. Johnny didn't know who he was more worried about, Chenle with his concussion or Jisung with his leg and was glad that Hyuck was awake and with him now and that the nurse was certain Taeil would be alright.</p><p>"Now I'm sorry to have to ask this so soon after giving you this information, but have you got a way to contact Moon-ssi, Zhong-ssi and Park-ssi's next-of-kin?"</p><p>"Have you been able to call my family?" Hyuck interjects. The nurse shakes her head again.</p><p>"I'm afraid not, Lee-ssi. You are a legal adult - " Johnny scoffs to himself. Hyuck had turned nineteen a little over a month ago. Technically he was no longer a minor, but he was still a teenager - Johnny didn't think of him as an adult. Sometimes he doubted he ever would. "And fully cognisant. We tried when you were first admitted to contact your family but failed to do so, although if you would like us to try again we will."</p><p>"I - um, I can try and contact them." Hyuck denies her offer, shaking his head slightly. He stops quickly, though, wincing. Johnny leans closer, concerned, but Hyuck just glared at him to back off.</p><p>"I can try and contact the others' families." Johnny offers. He'll have better luck with Taeyong, at least, and Taeil and Chenle's mothers were more likely to answer a number they recognised. "Hyuck, they can't get in contact with Dream's manager..." He trails off, not quite certain what he's asking.</p><p>Hyuck's shaking his head anyway.</p><p>"He left early this morning, his wife went into labor a month early."</p><p>"Oh no." Johnny gasps. He hopes the manager's wife and baby are alright, but he can't help but hate the fact that the company was so short-sighted they hadn't anticipated something like this happening and planned for it.</p><p>"Suh-ssi, Lee-ssi" The nurse says. "This manager of yours is listed as your friends' next-of-kin?" She questions, a confused tilt to her mouth. Johnny understands that its a bit of a confusing situation, but with so many of them so far from home and their families, their main managers - many of whom had been with them since pre-debut, including Dream's manager - had taken over the responsibility of next-of-kin.</p><p>"Jihoon-hyung's mine, Chenle and Jisung's next-of-kin." Donghyuck answers.</p><p>"But they all have secondary contacts." Johnny continues. The nurse nods.</p><p>"Yes. We haven't been able to reach any of them either, however."</p><p>"Yeah, apart from Taeil-hyung's family I don't think any of them are in the country." He admits. Hyuck nods his agreement. The nurse frowns.</p><p>"I would appreciate it if you contacted their families and insist they get back as soon as possible." She starts. "Especially the family of Park-ssi and Zhong-ssi, since they are also their legal guardians."</p><p>"Will we not be able to see them at all until a legal guardian is present?" Johnny asks, a bit desperate.</p><p>She bites her lip, thinking it over.</p><p>"If they wake up before their guardians arrive and wish to see you, we won't keep you away." Is what she settles on. Something in Johnny relaxes at the news, although he wished he could be there when they woke up.</p><p>"Now then, Lee-ssi, I'll be back in a moment with some painkillers for you, but you need to rest. Your friend can stay with you, but please stay calm. A doctor will be by in a few hours for another check-up and nurses will be popping in regularly. If you need anything, there's a call button just there." The nurse lists off a few other instructions and is come and gone with Hyuck's painkillers quickly.</p><p>"I'll let you know when your friends are out of surgery." She says softly. Before Johnny knows it, they're left alone in the hospital room.</p><p>"Hyung!" Donghyuck whelps when he's suddenly wrapped in Johnny's arms, lifting him slightly off the bed. Johnny makes sure he's careful, avoiding the boy's ribs but unable to resist the display of affection. It takes maybe ten seconds for Hyuck to wrap the arm that doesn't have the IV in it around Johnny's back. They sit like that for a few minutes, before Johnny reluctantly pulls back, although he re-intertwines their fingers, giving a comforting squeeze.</p><p>"I need to call Taeyong." Johnny reaches into his pocket with his free hand and fishes out his phone. "And Chenle's mum. And god, I should Jungwoo - he needs to get to the Dreamie dorm, if Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin are there alone." Hyuck's nodding, although he's already starting to nod off - the pain killers must be kicking in. Johnny notices and smiles, dropping his phone to the bed to stroke fondly at Hyuck's hair.</p><p>"You go to sleep, Hyuckie. I'll sort everything out."</p><p>"You'll stay?" Hyuck says, so quiet Johnny wouldn't have heard it if the room wasn't silent.</p><p>"I promise. I'm not going anywhere." He vows. It doesn't take long for Donghyuck to fall asleep after that, with Johnny stroking his head until the younger is lightly snoring. Johnny stays where he is for a moment, before getting up and moving to the sofa set up against one wall.</p><p>He decides to call Jungwoo first. He know's that Jungwoo isn't busy and if the rest of the Dreamies are alone, they'll need some support when they hear what's happened. Jungwoo will need the company, too.</p><p>"Hi, hyung! Where'd you go earlier, you ran out like the dorm was on fire?" Jungwoo's perky greeting makes Johnny smile despite the situation.</p><p>"Hey, Jungwoo." he greets softly. "Are you still at the dorm?"</p><p>"Yep! Why?"</p><p>"Do you think you can get over to the Dreamie dorm?" He asks, leaning back and closing his eyes. He's hasn't even been awake an hour, but it feels like an eternity.</p><p>"I mean, sure, hyung. But why?" Jungwoo sounds very confused.</p><p>"Something's happened, Jungwoo." Johnny reveals. A tear runs down his cheek - relief and worry mixing until he's not sure why he's crying.</p><p>"What!? Hyung, what happened? Are you alright?" He pauses, seeming to remember Johnny's previous request. "Wait, has something happened to the Dreamies?"</p><p>"Yeah, Jungwoo. Yeah," He sniffs, hearing Jungwoo curse as he rushes to get shoes on. "Taeil-hyung, Hyuck, Chenle and Jisung were in a car accident. I'm at the hospital with them now, but you need to get to the Dreamie dorm. Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun are there alone and they don't know that anything's happened." He explains.</p><p>"Hyung, I should come to the hospital!" Jungwoo protests, already panting slightly. Johnny guesses he's already on the street outside the building.</p><p>"No, Jungwoo, please listen to hyung. Go to the Dreamies." Johnny pushes. "I'm here and they're not letting me in to see Chenle or Jisung, since they're minors. I'll be able to see in Taeil in a few hours, but until we're allowed to see them there's no point anyone else waiting here."</p><p>"What about Hyuck?" Jungwoo sounds scared.</p><p>"I'm already with Hyuck." Johnny soothes. "He called me this morning, that's how I knew what happened. I'm allowed to stay with him."</p><p>"But then - "</p><p>"No, Jungwoo." Johnny cuts him off. "We can't leave the rest of the Dreamies alone, their manager isn't even there. They need to know what's happened, but you need to be there for them. They can't wait here, either."</p><p>Jungwoo huffs, but seems to give in. Johnny's glad its Jungwoo and not one of his more obstinate dongsaengs. Someone like Ten or Jaemin would have been impossible.</p><p>Oh god, he thinks. He needs to call Ten, as well. WayV need to know what's happened. He should probably also get in contact with the company - they'd need to rearrange everything and prepare for the recovery periods of their four injured members.</p><p>"Hyung!"</p><p>Johnny startles at the shout coming through his phone, concentrating back on Jungwoo.</p><p>"Jungwoo?"</p><p>"You weren't answering me, hyung." Jungwoo explains. "I'm almost at the Dreamie dorm."</p><p>"Ok, thats good." Johnny is unspeakably glad that the Dreamie dorm is located so close to 127's dorm. They'd moved out of the same building only recently and it had been difficult at first, to have their underage - and newly of-age - members not just downstairs. However, two streets over really was not very far. "Put me on speaker when you get there and I'll explain what I know, but then I need to call Chenle and Taeil's parents and Taeyong."</p><p>Explaining what had happened to Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin was heart-wrenching. He could picture Jeno's devastated face in unnerving detail. Jaemin had started crying early on in his explanation and Renjun had been very quiet. They'd all protested when he said they had to stay at the dorm with Jungwoo, but had eventually given in. Johnny hadn't argued when they said they were going to stay in 127's dorm, though. When the others got back, that's where they'd go.</p><p>Johnny sighs when he puts the phone down, deciding to call Chenle's mum next. He could admit he was avoiding calling Taeyong, if only because he knew how the leader would panic. But he also knew that he'd definitely be able to get in contact with Taeyong and the uncertainty of being able to talk to Chenle's mother or Taeil's family encouraged him to call them first. He'd call Ten last - he was sure he'd be on the phone to the Thai man the longest, for Ten's comfort and his own.</p><p>He was unable to get through to Taeil's family and he made a mental note to try again in an hour. He'd left them a voicemail, though, and hoped they called back before that. Chenle's mum had answered on the third ring, however, and had promised to be there as quickly as she possibly could. Considering she was currently in Europe, it would take awhile, but Johnny didn't doubt her. She'd be here soon, probably quicker than Johnny had ever thought possible.</p><p>Now for Taeyong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two: Taeyong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok, chapter two! The news is spreading and NCT are starting to make their way back home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just got to say again that the relationship between Taeyong and Jisung is changed/exaggerated for dramatic purposes. Also, that I have no idea how SM works as a company and I’m depicting them like this so I don’t have to try and write them in. <br/>Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong frowns down at his phone, concerned. He has two missed calls from an unknown number and another missed call from Johnny. They'd all left voicemails. As he taps at his phone, he checks the voicemail from Johnny first, figuring the unknown number was a saesang or a cold caller.</p><p>"Hey, Taeyong. Please call me back as soon as you get this." Taeyong's frown deepens at Johnny's voice. He sounded a bit like he'd been crying.</p><p>"Hey, is something wrong?"</p><p>Taeyong startles slightly at the question, looking up at Jaehyun's approach.</p><p>"I don't know." He answers. "Johnny called - he wants me to call him back."</p><p>Taeyong was already pressing the call button, lifting his phone to his ear. Johnny picks up before the first ring finishes.</p><p>"Johnny?" He asks before the older could say anything.</p><p>"Taeyong." Johnny breathes out in relief. "You need to get back to Korea. Now."</p><p>Taeyong's heart stops.</p><p>"What do you mean? What's happened?" Johnny wouldn't tell him that if it wasn't serious. Something bad had happened, he knew it. But to who? To Johnny? To Jungwoo? Taeyong doesn't want to think that anything had happened to the Dreamies.</p><p>"There was a car accident this morning and Taeil, Donghyuck, Chenle and Jisung were injured."</p><p>Taeyong exhales sharply.</p><p>"How badly? Where are they? Are the managers there?" He questions rapidly, turning on his heel. He uses his free hand to gain the attention of his present members, pointing at the door. They look confused, but nod, turning to gather their stuff and following him out the door. One of their managers is talking rapidly into his phone, an intense expression on his face. Taeyong wonders if he's currently receiving the same news he is.</p><p>"None of our managers are working today - or this week." Johnny scoffs. "And I only got through to SM about ten minutes ago - apparently everyone there has decided to take holiday this week. But they should be calling your managers now - they said they'd arrange a flight back as soon as possible."</p><p>Taeyong hums his understanding, not knowing how else to respond.</p><p>"And - god, Taeyong." He can imagine Johnny running his hands through his hair at the sigh. "I'm at the hospital, with Hyuck. They let me in to see Taeil not that long ago, but I wasn't allowed to stay long. He had to have surgery, but the doctor's say he'll make a full recovery." A little bit of Taeyong's tension eases. "I've left his parents a voicemail but they haven't got back to me yet, I'll try again soon."</p><p>"What about Jisung and Chenle? You said you were with Hyuck?" He asks as he slides into the first company car he sees. Doyoung gets in after him soon after and Taeyong assumes Mark, Jaehyun and Yuta have taken the other car. They have to wait for a driver, though and Taeyong taps his foot in impatience.</p><p>"Hyuck's - well, he'll be alright. He's broken his leg but the doctor says its a clean break and they'll put it in plaster tomorrow. He's broken about five ribs and he's bruised to hell, but he'll be alright. He's asleep at the moment." Johnny's voice is soft, Taeyong notices suddenly, and he supposes that Johnny's in the same room as Hyuck.</p><p>"Chenle? Jisung?' Taeyong asks once more after their maknaes. He catches Doyoung's concerned look, but shakes his head. He'll explain later.</p><p>"Chenle's unconscious. He has a concussion and he's dislocated his shoulder and he's had to have loads of stitches. They can't say for sure if he'll be alright until he wakes up, but the nurse I talked to seemed optimistic."</p><p>Taeyong lets out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Jisung's still in surgery." His heart stops again. Taeyong doesn't think he can take much more of this. "The nurse seemed pretty optimistic about him, too, but they-they've got to surgically reset his leg, it broke in three places. He's fractured his wrist, too, but Taeyong..." Johnny pauses, uncertain. "His leg. Its like - "</p><p>"Don't." Taeyong snaps. "Just - don't go there, Johnny."</p><p>"Probably best." Johnny agrees wryly. "They won't let me see Chenle or Jisung until either a legal guardian shows up or they wake up and agree to see me." He sounds upset about it. Taeyong doesn't blame him - he's pretty sure he'd scream if he was kept away from their maknaes in this situation.</p><p>"Have you called Chenle's mum?"</p><p>"Yeah, she'll be back as soon as she can. She's in Europe but you know Chenle's mum. She'll move the world to get back here." Johnny chuckles, although theres no humour in it.</p><p>"Yeah, she's amazing." Taeyong sniffs. He's distracted when the drivers door opens in front of him and a manager slides behind the wheel. It's the same manager who was on the phone earlier and he doesn't look very happy. He's quick to start the car and pull out into traffic, heading in the direction of their hotel.</p><p>"And I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll text you my flight details." He promises.</p><p>"Ok. I'll see you soon, Taeyongie."</p><p>Johnny sounds almost unbearably tired as he says that and Taeyong bites his lip, feeling tears build behind his eyes.</p><p>"Please call me if there's any updates. Anything, Johnny." He emphasies.</p><p>"I will." The other promises.</p><p>Taeyong hangs up after another goodbye, dropping his phone to the seat next to him and slumping awkwardly until his head rests on his best friend's shoulder. His very, very concerned best friend's shoulder.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Doyoung asks softly, tilting his head until it rests on top of Taeyong's. "What's happened?"</p><p>Taeyong shakes his head, turning more into Doyoung's shoulder as the tears start.</p><p>"They were in a car crash." he reveals tearfully. "God, Jisung and Taeil had to have surgery and Chenle's unconscious and Hyuck must be so scared." He rambles.</p><p>"Wait wait wait." Doyoung repeats, pushing Taeyong up and keeping a hand on his shoulder so they can face each other, although they're both twisted awkwardly. "They're badly injured?" Doyoung's trying his hardest to keep his tone calm and focused. Taeyong admires him for that - normally he has no trouble keeping his neutral-leader-face, but this news has shaken him to his core.</p><p>"I - I don't think so? Johnny said the nurse was optimistic." He admits. "But Jisung's in surgery to reset his leg and they don't know what the concussions done to Chenle."</p><p>"Ok. That's good, Taeyong." Doyoung breathes. "This could be so much worse."</p><p>They both know its true, but stuck in a traffic in a foreign country, it doesn't feel like it.</p><p>Taeyong doesn't realise how much time has passes as he and Doyoung lean into each other, Doyoung sliding into the middle seat so they could comfort each other easier. Its only when the manager's phone rings again that he looks up to find them parked outside the hotel.</p><p>"Alright. Thanks, we'll be there soon."</p><p>Taeyong blinks at the manager as the man turns in his seat to address them directly.</p><p>"We've managed to book seats on the quarter past five flight to Incheon." Taeyong glances at the clock on the dashboard. It's almost half past two. "You have twenty minutes to pack up your stuff and be in the lobby before we have to leave for the airport."</p><p>Neither Taeyong or Doyoung wait for him to say anything else, exiting the car as quickly as they can and hurrying into the hotel. Mark, Jaehyun and Yuta catch up to them as they cross the lobby, obviously having been just behind them on the road.</p><p>"Hyung, do you know what's happening?" It's Mark who asks as they wait for the lift. Taeyong almost wants to try and take the stairs, just so he feels like he's doing something, but their rooms were on the eleventh floor - he'd probably die before he got there.</p><p>"What do you know?" Doyoung counters.</p><p>"We're flying back to Korea in three hours, instead of in three days." Jaehyun answers. "That's all the manager said."</p><p>Doyoung shoots Taeyong a glance, looking concerned.</p><p>"Taeil-hyung, Donghyuck, Chenle and Jisung were in a car crash this morning." Taeyong says bluntly. There are a round of gasps, but Taeyong continues before anyone can begin asking questions. "Johnny said that everyone will be alright, but we need to get back home. They won't let him see Chenle or Jisung because they're minors and he's not their legal guardian and none of our managers in Korea are available." He knows he doesn't sound impressed. He's not - at least one of their managers should be able to get to the hospital. Even an SM representative might be able to do something more than Johnny.</p><p>"D-do you know what's wrong with them?" Mark asks. As they step into the lift, Taeyong wraps an arm around Mark's shoulders. Donghyuck's his best friend and he's known Jisung just as long as the rest of them. As an original member of Dream, too, he had grown closer to all of three them in a way that often fascinated Taeyong. Dream's group dynamics were amazing. He shakes himself out of his thoughts when he notices Mark's plaintive stare.</p><p>"Hyuck and Jisung have both broken a leg. Taeil had to have surgery for something, but Johnny said he was out now. Jisung's still in surgery and Chenle's unconscious with a bad concussion." He paraphrases what Johnny had told him. "Chenle's mum is on her way back to Korea, but he can't get hold of Taeil's family. I need to get back for Jisung." He finishes, a lump in his throat.</p><p>Jisung was his responsibility. He knew what he'd been getting in to when he pushed to be appointed Jisung's secondary guardian - after all, it hadn't been something the company had been on board with, so he'd done a lot of his own research. But he'd known Jisung since the boy was eleven years old and he'd grown attached. All of them had. But with debut fast approaching and the fear that the company would push Jisung past his limits, with nobody else to stand up for him - legally, anyway - he'd put forward his idea. Jisung had jumped at the chance and they'd managed to convince the company. At least if it came out, it was something the company could spin in a positive light.</p><p>And that wasn't even thinking about the other three injured members; Taeil was their oldest hyung. He held the group together in a way that even Taeyong, as leader, couldn't. And Hyuck - their sunshine. What would NCT have done if something had dimmed that light? Chenle was so cheerful, Taeyong couldn't imagine that changing. But what if the concussion really affected him? Johnny said they wouldn't know until he woke up.</p><p>He's jolted from his thoughts when Doyoung shuffles him into their hotel room. Yuta and Jaehyun are next door and Mark and one of the managers the door down from there.</p><p>"Come on, we need to pack." With Doyoung's gentle encouragement, Taeyong manages to stuff everything into his suitcase in record time. As he waited for Doyoung to finish packing, Taeyong texts Johnny their flight times, thankful their manager had emailed him a copy of the confirmation. He still hasn't gotten a reply by the time Doyoung was leading them out the door and to the lobby, where Mark and all three of their managers were already waiting. His phone buzzes just as Yuta and Jaehyun exit the lift a few minutes later and Taeyong wastes no time pulling it out.</p><p><em>Ok see you then. Come straight to hospital. Jisung out of surgery</em>.</p><p>Taeyong lets out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Jisung's out of surgery." He announces as they are ushered to the cars. There's a collective sigh of relief from everyone, even the managers. Whilst Taeyong could find many, many faults with SM, their managers had been with them for over three years - one of them had been with him for five - and Taeyong had little doubt they cared about them, as people as well as as a brand. This made it so much easier to deal with SM and Taeyong was even more glad for that trust at this moment - he didn't want to think about how difficult it would be to get back to Korea if the managers weren't on their side.</p><p>As they rushed to the airport, getting through check-in and security with little issue but a lot of impatience, Taeyong is also glad for the efficiency of his members. Although they'd all asked questions and all sent Johnny at least one text asking him how everything was, they had avoided doing anything that would slow them down. However, Johnny hadn't texted him anything else, nor replied to the others, and Taeyong didn't know if that made him more or less concerned. Despite being on their phones nearly the entire time since they'd passed security, none of their managers had acquired any new information either. Taeyong spends forty minutes between security and boarding on the phone to SM, trying to figure out why none of the managers are available and what the offices are doing about it. He still hasn't received a satisfactory answer by the time their gate is announced and he hangs up on the secretary he's talking to with a scoff of derision. He'd never realised how bad communication was at the company before.</p><p>Closing his eyes with a sigh, he follows Doyoung when the younger steers him towards their gate. Jaehyun has Mark tucked securely against his side and Yuta is trailing just behind, talking quietly on the phone.</p><p><em>We're boarding now</em>. He sends to Johnny as they queue to board. His leg is shaking; he can't calm down, not really. He doesn't think he'll calm down until he's at the hospital in Seoul, reassured his members - his friends, his family - were alright and with Jisung, if not the others too, under his watchful eye.</p><p><em>Ok, see you soon.</em> Is the reply he got as he sat down on the plane. Doyoung, who has barely left his side since Johnny had first phoned, glares Jaehyun away from the seat next to him and sits down next to the leader with a satisfied air about him. Jaehyun sits on the other side of Doyoung with a roll of his eyes.</p><p><em>Wayv are on their way back too</em>. Taeyong blinks at the text that came through straight after. He hasn't thought about what the rest of their group was doing, consumed by thoughts of his injured members. He wants to hit himself - what sort of leader was he? But he supposes that was why he had Johnny. Plus, thinking back, Yuta could only have been on the phone to Sicheng. He didn't talk that softly to anyone else.</p><p><em>What about NoRenMinWoo?</em> He texts back. They were still in Korea.</p><p><em>At our dorm. I sent Woo to get them when I first got to the hospital</em>. Taeyong breathes a sigh of relief. The Dreamies shouldn't be alone and neither should Jungwoo. He is glad Johnny had thought of that.</p><p>
  <em>What time do you land in Korea?</em>
</p><p>Taeyong blinks at the text, confused until he saw it isn't Johnny asking a question he should already know the answer to. It's Ten.</p><p><em>19:50</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three: Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to see WayV begin their journey home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten paces anxiously. He's never been more thankful for Kun's amazing ability to keep calm than he has been in the last two hours. When Ten had first answered the phone, happy to take a break from practice to speak to Johnny, he hadn't anticipated the news he'd received. It wasn't the type of news anyone expected to get. Despite Ten being the one Johnny had called, it had been Kun who had arranged everything. Ten had been able to stay on the phone with Johnny for over half an hour, listening to his best friend's worries and trying his best to help the slightly older man plan what they had to do next. Ten had only gotten off the phone as he was ushered into a car and squished between Lucas and Sicheng, promising Johnny he'd be there as soon as he could and that Johnny could call him whenever he needed.</p><p>"Kun's booked us on the evening flight to Seoul." It was Sicheng who told him what was happening, voice low. "It's not until half six but we'll be landing at Incheon by about eleven, local time. Kun's not sure if we'll be allowed into the hospital so late, but he's thinks you and he can convince your way in if you need to." Ten had let out a deep breath at that - he can't leave Johnny in the hospital by himself with the injured members. Who knew when Taeyong would arrive - Johnny was alone until then and even after the leader got there, he'd be with Jisung. Kun would be good, too - he'd know how to care for the hyungs, as well as the injured members.</p><p>This is still running through Ten's mind as he dodges the bags scattered on the floor of the private lounge Kun has managed to secure for them. Another reason for Ten to be amazed by his unit leader - this had all been so last minute Ten hadn't thought they'd be able to have the privacy they usually traveled with. Kun had the full support of their managers, however - and, therefore, SM - and he'd worked wonders with less.</p><p>"Gege."</p><p>He's jolted out of his thoughts, head spinning to look at the speaker. YangYang's shifting on his feet near the door of the lounge, face makeup-less and a bit blotchy from crying. Ten tries his best to smile, but he's not sure how successful he is. YangYang doesn't seem to notice either way, instead moving to tuck himself into Ten. He's taller and bigger than Ten, but YangYang's pretty good at making himself seem smaller and Ten doesn't say anything, just wrapping his arms around the younger boy's shoulders.</p><p>"Do you think they'll be ok?" He whispers in English.</p><p>Ten sighs, shifting slightly so he can lean his head against YangYangs.</p><p>"I hope so, baby. I hope so."</p><p>They stay like that for a while; Ten's not sure how many minutes pass until Kun comes through the door. Ten hates the soft look on the leader's face, but instead of teasing Kun for the look like he normally would, Ten gives YangYang one more squeeze before letting go and stepping back.</p><p>"Have you heard anything?" He questions.</p><p>"Not really." Kun shakes his head, stepping closer. "Renjun's talked briefly with Hyuck, but they haven't heard anything else about Chenle or Jisung. Taeil still hasn't woken up after his surgery, either. Johnny hasn't let Jungwoo know anything different." Kun sighs. "Yuta says Taeyong hasn't heard anything else, either. Their flight leaves soon, though, so they'll be back home in a few hours."</p><p>Ten nods. It's not anything he hadn't expected, although it reminds him he should probably message Taeyong before his flight takes off.</p><p>"Where are Sicheng and the others?" He asks when Kun doesn't say anything else.</p><p>"They've gone to buy some food. Our flight doesn't start boarding for another two hours" He continues, obviously noticing Ten's face. Ten doesn't understand how they can feel hungry right now - just the thought of eating something makes him want to be sick. "And they haven't eaten since breakfast."</p><p>Ten hates Kun's soft voice just as much as he hates his soft face. There's no reason for Kun to be so gentle.</p><p>"Fine." Is all he says, though, despite his silent complaining. He can't bring himself to say it out loud.</p><p>"I-I'm going to go and find something to eat too." YangYang says quietly, shuffling to give Ten a quick hug before moving over to squeeze Kun. Kun doesn't let their WayV maknae go, though, hugging the younger tightly against him.</p><p>"I'll come with you, YangYang. We should pick up a couple things that we've forgotten, too."</p><p>Ten recognises that logic. They'd been promoting in China for the past month and hadn't expected to go back to Korea for at least another three weeks; they hadn't been prepared for such a quick turn-around and had rushed to pack whatever essentials they could remember. It was only as they got to the airport that they'd remembered what they'd forgotten, including two of their phone chargers, the only moisturiser Xiaojun's sensitive face could stand and all of Lucas' socks. Their dorms in Korea had the basic essentials, but China was currently home to most of their stuff and they could do with bringing these items with them. It was also a way to keep distracted, Ten knew. Better to wonder round the airport shops than stay in the lounge pacing, like Ten would be doing for the next two hours.</p><p>Ten waves the two of them off when they look at him questioningly. He won't be any company and he won't be able to eat anything. Kun still looks concerned, but he does nothing except send Ten a glare that very clearly says 'we'll talk later' before steering YangYang out the door. Ten very pointedly turns away. Kun knows what he's thinking.</p><p>The door has settled closed behind his members, the busy sounds of the airport fading to almost nothing when he pulls his phone once more out of his pocket. He texts Taeyong, hoping to catch him before he boards his plane and has to turn his phone off.</p><p><em>19:50</em>. Is the reply Ten gets to his question of when Taeyong lands. He sighs - Taeyong gets to Seoul a little over three hours before he will. It's still too long a wait, though - Johnny had been at the hospital, only allowed to see Hyuck and stuck worrying about the other three, since before midday. Someone else should be at the hospital, in case something happened. Plus, Johnny needed someone else there; one of them there. None of them should be alone right now.</p><p>With that in mind, he quickly clicks over to his chat with Johnny.</p><p>
  <em>Can I call?</em>
</p><p>He spends a couple minutes trading flight information with Taeyong, until Taeyong has to turn his phone off and Johnny sends back a <em>Please</em>.</p><p>Ten calls immediately.</p><p>"Johnny" He breathes when the older man answers.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Ten chuckles, although there's no humour in it. Johnny sounds exhausted and Ten can almost feel it seep through the phone. He paces until he hits the far wall of the room and leans against it, slumping down until he's sat on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his face in them. He tucks his phone securely against his shoulder.</p><p>He doesn't know how much time has passed, feeling like an eternity and yet nothing at all at the same time, when someone touches his shoulder tentatively. His head shoots up, back and neck protesting the movement, to see Sicheng crouched in front of him, a worried look on his face. Lucas is hovering over the both of them with an eerily similar look. Ten sniffs, shooting them a confused look even as he listens attentively to Hyuck's rambling over the phone.</p><p>"Our gates been announced." Sicheng almost whispers. "We need to get ready for boarding."</p><p>Ten takes a deep breath, nodding. He accepts Lucas' outstretched hand and pulls himself off the floor. His back cracks again, worse than before and Ten knows he'll regret the position later, especially after a three and a half hour flight.</p><p>"Hyung?" Hyuck asks. Ten returns all his concentration to his phone.</p><p>"Sorry Hyuck, my gates been announced." He explained.</p><p>"Do you have to go now?" Hyuck sounds upset and Ten allows himself a sad smile.</p><p>"No, not yet. I won't hang up until I'm on the plane." He promises, even though a glance at the clock reveals he's been on the phone for almost two hours. He almost winces at the thought of his phone bill. He'd spent the first hour talking to Johnny, mostly inconsequential things, sometimes just listening to each other breathe. Hyuck had woken up then and demanded he talk to Ten, as well. Ten had listened to Hyuck tearfully describe what had happened, trying his best to comfort him over the phone and knowing Johnny was doing the same in person. Ten had listened as a doctor gave Hyuck a quick check-up, with, as far as Ten could tell, a good prognosis. That had earned a sigh of relief. The doctor had left maybe fifteen minutes ago, promising that a nurse would be round in an hour with his next dose of painkillers. Hyuck had filled the silence telling Ten and Johnny about his morning at the Han river and although there was a bittersweet feeling considering what had followed, Hyuck had both of them laughing with his dramatics.</p><p>"Ok." Hyuck sniffs. "Promise?"</p><p>"Yeah Hyuck. Promise." Ten says as sincerely as he can. He hasn't heard Hyuck sound like that in years - not since debut.</p><p>"See?" Johnny whispers and Ten knows its not to him. "Now, did Taeil-hyung fall for it?"</p><p>Ten smiles when Hyuck immediately launches into exactly how shrill Taeil's scream was when he fell for the prank. Complete with a demonstration - although that didn't last long, as a nurse came to tell him off.</p><p>Ten is smiling at the story as he one-handedly gathers his bag, quickly ruffling through it to find his passport and boarding pass in advance.</p><p>"Ready, gege?" Lucas asks. Ten has never heard him so quiet, but he appreciates it as Johnny's loud laugh echoed from his phone speakers. He chuckles, too. Hyuck really was a good story-teller.</p><p>Sicheng led the way out of the room, happily leaving Lucas to carry YangYang and Hendery's bags, which had been left in the room.</p><p>"Where's Kun and the others?" He asks, tilting the speaker away from his mouth.</p><p>"They said they'd meet us at the gate." Sicheng responds, shooting him a small smile. He's confidently picking his way through the crowd, so Ten follows him without hesitation. Lucas strides until he's walking next to Ten and he smiles at the sight of Lucas struggling with the extra bags.</p><p>"And then we dropped it on his head." Hyuck says, sounding very smug. Ten laughed again. He can't believe Hyuck convinced Jisung to touch a lizard - it was probably the main reason Taeil had fallen for the prank in the first place.</p><p>"Baby's growing up." Ten comments, grinning.</p><p>"Haha, he'll love that." Johnny teases. "Touching a lizard is a rite of passage now?"</p><p>"Of course. Can't be a legal adult in NCT until you've dropped a lizard down someone's back." Ten huffs, not even trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.</p><p>"Oh, we should do that!" Hyuck enthuses. "Jeno would have to touch a lizard!" He giggles. Ten laughs, too. Jeno's even more afraid of reptiles than Jisung is, so that would be a struggle and a half, he was sure. He's intrigued by the implication that Renjun and Jaemin had already completed the 'rite of passage', though.</p><p>"Not Renjun or Jaemin?" He asks.</p><p>"Nuh uh." Hyuck responds. He doesn't elaborate, even when Johnny prods at him. Hyuck just giggles. Ten listens to them play-fight with a smile on his face. Despite the circumstances, he was glad he was going home now. He'd missed everyone more than he was willing to admit.</p><p>Hyuck and Johnny are still fighting - although its more giggling than anything else - when Sicheng slows to a stop in front of him. Ten glances up, seeing Xiaojun and YangYang a few feet away. Their heads are close together and they seem to be arguing over something. Ten rolls his eyes at the sight, even as Sicheng sighs and steps forward to separate them.</p><p>"What are you two doing?" He asks tiredly. They look at him, expressions so innocent they can't be anything but fake. And hiding something.</p><p>Sicheng shakes his head, sighing again.</p><p>"Whatever. Where's Kun-ge?" He's obviously more than willing to foist the two over to their leader and ushers them firmly down the hallway that they point to. Ten and Lucas follow. It's not until Ten catches sight of Kun and Hendery that he registers the silence on the phone.</p><p>"Hyuck? Johnny?" He asks, concerned.</p><p>There's a beat of silence, in which Ten is sure his heart stops.</p><p>"It's nothing, it's fine Ten." Johnny says suddenly. Ten lets out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Chenle's awake." Hyuck answers, tears obvious in his voice.</p><p>Ten has to stop walking, closing his eyes in relief.</p><p>"Oh thank god." Ten thinks he could cry. He doesn't notice Lucas turn around, noticing that Ten's no longer next to him. He doesn't notice when Kun catches sight of Ten stopped in the middle of the hallway, either, or when the leader approaches.</p><p>"They're going to let me in to see him." Its the most relieved Ten has heard Johnny sound in - possibly ever, Ten thinks.</p><p>"Johnny..." Ten trails off.</p><p>"I know." Ten's glad they know each other so well - he hadn't even known what he was going to say. "I have to go now, but I'm going to leave my phone with Hyuck. The doctor says I'll only be able to stay for five minutes, so I might be back before you board." Johnny explains. Ten can hear him get up, shifting around to put on shoes and get to their second-youngest member as fast as he can.</p><p>"Good. I promised I'd stay on the phone until I have to turn it off." He says. He hears Hyuck's agreement and smiles again.</p><p>"Alright. Hopefully I'll catch you in a minute but if not have a good flight. I'll see you soon?" Ten wouldn't say Johnny sounds unsure, but its definitely a close call.</p><p>"Definitely. They can't keep me out of that hospital if they tried." Ten makes another promise; another promise he'll make certain he keeps.</p><p>"Ok." Johnny breathes. "Ok, I'll see you soon."</p><p>Ten listens to the sound of a door shutting, finally focusing on the hallway in front of him. Kun is stood directly in front of him, almost touching but not quite. Sicheng is keeping the others away, but it looks like he's having a bit of a hard time. Ten smiles at the slightly older man, but before he can say anything Hyuck does.</p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p>"I'm still here, Hyuckie. I promised, remember?" He teases.</p><p>"Yeah." Hyuck breathes. "Hyung, Chenle's awake." He says, like he's only just realising it.</p><p>"I know, Hyuckie." Ten's pretty sure his eyes are watering. The relief is almost overwhelming. "I know."</p><p>Hyuck doesn't say anything for a little bit, so Ten focuses on Kun. The leader is looking more and more concerned. Ten sends him the most reassuring smile he can whilst he's crying.</p><p>"Chenle's awake."</p><p>He fully sympathises with the relief that suffuses Kun's entire being. Kun let's out something that's almost a sob, raising a hand to press against his eyes.</p><p>"Is - do they know anything else?" He asks. Ten shakes his head.</p><p>"They've let Johnny in to see him, though. He'll probably know something when he gets back. He thinks he'll be back before I have to turn my phone off." He explains quietly. Kun doesn't move, although his shoulders relax even more.</p><p>"The doctors managed to talk to Chenle's mum." Ten starts at Hyuck's sudden voice. "She gave permission for Johnny to stay with him whilst she's on the flight over." He explains.</p><p>"That's brilliant." Ten says. He hadn't even realised that was a thing.</p><p>"Yeah." Hyuck sniffs. "Hyung can only stay with him a few minutes though cause they still need to run some tests, now that he's awake."</p><p>"He's awake, Hyuck. We can deal with anything else." Ten assures. He's positive they can, although he has to actively push the thought of what SM will do out of his mind.</p><p>"Yeah." Hyuck agrees with a deep sigh. "Hyung, when do you get here?" He changes the subject abruptly, but Ten doesn't mind. He lays a hand on Kun's shoulder, encouraging him back to the others, as he answers Hyuck's question.</p><p>"We land a little after eleven."</p><p>"That's so late, hyung." Hyuck whines.</p><p>"I know." He says apologetically, although there's nothing he could have done about it. "But I'm coming to the hospital as quickly as I can." He promises. "And Taeyong lands three hours before me. He'll be at the hospital first." He assures.</p><p>"Ok, ok. That's good. I don't want to be alone." Hyuck admits quietly. Ten's pretty sure his heart breaks at the quiet confession.</p><p>"You won't be. I'll stay on the phone as long as I can and hopefully hyung gets back before I have to go. Hyung will stay with you - you know he'll only leave if its to do with Taeil-hyung, Chenle or Jisung. And Taeyong will be there in a few hours, with who knows who else. Mark will definitely want to see you." He can't help but tease lightly, although he's doing his best to be reassuring. "And I'll be there late, but I'll be there, Hyuck. We'll all be there."</p><p>"I miss you." Hyuck whispers.</p><p>"I miss you, too." Ten whispers back.</p><p>All six of his group members are looking at him, all of them a bit teary.</p><p>"I miss all of you." Ten continues. "But we'll be together soon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four: Doyoung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NCT start arriving in Korea and they finally get to see Jisung.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone. I’m so glad you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter - Ten’s chapter is definitely my favourite, it always makes me a bit emotional to read back over. But this chapter we’re back in Korea and the group starts coming together. I hope you enjoy seeing what’s going on from Doyoung’s perspective and how everyone acts as they start coming home.<br/>Also, I’ve tagged medical inaccuracies - largely for this chapter. I am not a doctor and google can only tell me so much. Plus, I want Jisung injured but not so badly he has to give up dancing. So, um, medical inaccuracies ahead. <br/>Anyway, I hop you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doyoung has never been so glad for Taeyong's calm face of fury than when it convinces the nurse manning the reception desk that they all have permission to visit Hyuck despite missing the hospital's visiting hours. The odd mix of charm and certainty that Taeyong expresses would be enough to convince anyone of nearly anything, Doyoung is fairly sure. As they move over to the lift, following the nurse's directions, Doyoung glances over his shoulder to make sure the others are following them. Mark is tucked securely between Jaehyun and Yuta - Taeyong had only allowed them to come to the hospital because they weren't stopping at the dorm first, but only Taeyong and Yuta were staying the night. The other two were only allowed to see their injured members and reassure themselves of their well-being briefly before they'd be sent home, Doyoung accompanying them after an executive decision had been made that they needed an older hyung around the dorm. Beyond the fact that they couldn't crowd the hospital and that they were all exhausted, they'd left Jungwoo and the three uninjured Dreamies alone for long enough. Doyoung doesn't want to think about what their dorm looked like, with the three younger members there and only Jungwoo - a softy and, honestly, not the tidiest member - the only hyung there to control them.</p><p>He looks up as Jaehyun pressed a hand to his shoulder, guiding him out of the lift and down the hall. Taeyong was moving fast, Doyoung notes, striding confidently round a corner. They had just caught up to him when he stopped, turning into a room.</p><p>Even from a few feet away, having just turned the corner, Doyoung could hear Hyuck's cry of 'Hyung!" and he smiles, speeding up to follow Taeyong in. He's only just stepped through the doorway, smiling at Johnny when the older man turned away from smiling softly at Donghyuck and Taeyong's embrace to look at them, when Mark steps past them, practically flying to the bed.</p><p>'Hyuckie!" He calls. Hyuck shifts in Taeyong's arms, lighting up.</p><p>"Mark!" He shifts, reaching out with one arm. Mark wastes no time in ducking in, settling on the little bit of bed available to wrap his arms around Hyuck. Johnny chuckles, winding an arm around Mark's waist to haul him closer, keeping him secure.</p><p>"I see who the favourite is." Doyoung comments, teasing, as he moves to stand behind Johnny. He doesn't try and interrupt the complicated hug occurring on the bed, but reached down to run a hand over Hyuck's head to reassure himself further, giving Johnny shoulder a quick squeeze with his other hand. Jaehyun and Yuta move to stand on the other side of the bed, running their own hands through Hyuck's hair as Doyoung moves back.</p><p>"Wait until Ten gets here." Johnny says with an eye-roll. "Then we'll see who the real favourite is."</p><p>Doyoung chuckles, acknowledging the truth in that statement. Mark was Hyuck's best friend, but he didn't have the same sense of comfort or security that the older hyungs had. Further, Ten and Donghyuck had a complicated relationship, but no-one could deny just how close the two were. Ten was so easy to get along with that they all had a close relationship to him, but Donghyuck and Ten were similar in a way that many in their group couldn't relate to. Doyoung knew Hyuck often went to Ten with his issues, trusting the Thai man to help him solve them, instead of comfort him, as many of the hyungs would automatically try to do. At a time like this, Hyuck was bound to cling primarily to Johnny and Ten, who together provided him a sense of security and comfort his other hyungs couldn't. Doyoung understood completely; every dongsaeng had a hyung they'd cling to at at this time.</p><p>"Ah, excuse me."</p><p>They all turned to look at the door, where a tall woman in a doctors coat was stood. A man in nurses scrubs was stood behind her shoulder.</p><p>"I believe the legal guardian of Park Jisung is here?"</p><p>"Yes, that's me." Taeyong immediately detangles himself from Donghyuck, settling him gently in Mark's arms and turning to face the doctor. Doyoung leaves Jaehyun to settle on the bed to give Hyuck a hug and moves to stand next to his best friend, grabbing his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Taeyong squeezes back in a silent thanks, although he doesn't take his eyes off the doctor.</p><p>"Park-ssi is still sedated from the surgery" She begins. "He sustained a number of injuries to his left leg, including a fractured femur. We had to insert a number of pins to hold the bone in place but foresee no complications from the procedure. At the moment, I don't believe they will need to be removed, but this might change as the bone heals."</p><p>Doyoung can feel Taeyong deflate next to him; pins are better than rods. Doyoung had worried about that, too. They all had.</p><p>"He also broke his ankle - this break had to be corrected with a metal plate, which will need to be removed in eight to ten weeks, after the break heals. We had originally believed he had broken his knee-cap, but during surgery we found that he had fractured the bone underneath the knee. This is good news." She reassures, obviously reading the worried looks on their faces. "The tibia, as a bone, is a lot easier to heal than a knee cap. This break required a simple re-alignment and will heal on its own otherwise."</p><p>Doyoung thinks he could cry at the news, although he's not sure if it would be from relief or worry.</p><p>"He'll be okay?" Taeyong asks. Doyoung can hear the tears in his voice. The doctor smiles.</p><p>"His leg will heal - it'll take anywhere from three to six months for him to get back to proper activities, but I foresee no complications in the future. He's young." She continues to assure. "He's got a much better chance of bouncing back from this than if someone older had sustained such injuries. Even someone of your age would likely have a tougher time."</p><p>Taeyong does sag, then, leaning fully against Doyoung. He adjusts his grip so he can wrap his arm around the older, holding him close.</p><p>"Now, Park-ssi also sustained a fractured wrist, although that has already been casted and will heal in about six weeks. There's some bruising from his seatbelt, which have likely caused some strained ribs and muscles in his upper back, chest and shoulders, but we won't be able to know that for sure until he wakes up." The doctor continues.</p><p>Finally, with a smile she tilts her head to the side and asks: "Would you like to see him?"</p><p>"Yes!" Taeyong answers enthusiastically. Doyoung nods his head, letting go of Taeyong as the leader immediately moves forward. He turns back to the five people on the bed.</p><p>"Stay here. I'll be back soon and we can go in one at a time, yeah?" He says. He gets nods - some more reluctant than others, but he'll take what he can get. With that sorted, he rushes out after Taeyong and the nurse, leaving the doctor behind in Donghyuck's room.</p><p>They have to go back down in the lift and through a number of buzzing hallways - for nearly nine o'clock at night, its pretty busy, Doyoung notes. Doyoung notices that the walls are suddenly painted a soft yellow.</p><p>"We're in paediatrics, now." The nurse explains, apparently having noticed his confused frown.</p><p>"Ooh." Doyoung makes a noise of realisation. Jisung is still a minor - he hadn't even thought about the fact that he'd be in a different ward entirely.</p><p>Taeyong doesn't say anything, biting his lip in anticipation as the nurse rounds one more corner and stops by a door. He doesn't open it, but nods for Taeyong and Doyoung to go through.</p><p>"As his legal guardian, you can stay with him as long as necessary." The nurse says quietly. Taeyong has already bounced through the door, but Doyoung waits to listen, despite his impatience. "As many as four guests can visit, although since this is outside of visiting hours we'd rather you kept it to two. We understand that this is a shock, however, so as long as you're respectful, we're willing to look the other way tonight." The nurse smiles. Doyoung can't help but smile back, bowing his thanks. Thats a relief - he doesn't want to think about how they'd sneak the others in if only Taeyong was allowed in. "Park-ssi was heavily sedated for the surgery, but its likely he'll start to wake up in the next few hours. There's a call button beside his bed - please press it when he wakes up, or if something seems wrong. A nurse will be by to check on him every hour, regardless."</p><p>With that last bit of information, the nurse bows in goodbye and quickly disappears down the corridor.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Doyoung turns to enter Jisung's room. The first thing he notices is their maknae - he's grown so much in the past few years, but lying on the hospital bed he looks as tiny as he did at eleven, stammering and blushing as he introduced himself to them for the first time. His leg is elevated under the blanket, bulky in the bandages its covered in. His wrist is covered by a dark blue plaster cast.</p><p>Taeyong is sat on the bed by his hip, shoulders shaking. He's reached out to fold Jisung's un-plastered hand in his own. Doyoung moves to stand on the opposite side of the bed, reaching out to stroke a hand over Jisung's head, noting the square bandage on his cheek. They stay like that for a few minutes, listening to Jisung's breathing.</p><p>"He's going to be ok." Taeyong breathes. Doyoung can feel a grin grow on his face.</p><p>"Yeah, he will."</p><p>Doyoung stays with Taeyong and Jisung for maybe five more minutes, before his phone buzzes.</p><p>
  <em>Taeil's awake.</em>
</p><p>His breath hitches at the message.</p><p>"Hyung's awake." He relays to Taeyong. His leader looks up, conflicted. He clearly wants to stay with Jisung, but he also needs to see Taeil. Doyoung makes a decision for him.</p><p>"I'm going to go up and see him and send someone else down here to see Jisung. Come and see Taeil a bit later."</p><p>Taeyong bits his lip but nods.</p><p>"Text me if..."</p><p>Doyoung nods, even though Taeyong trails off.</p><p>"I will" He promises. Before he leaves, he reaches out to run his hand over Jisung's head one more time and squeezes Taeyong's shoulder. He looks back as he walks through the doorway, smiling as he watches Taeyong shift so that he can lie on his side on the bed, being careful not to jostle Jisung at all. Doyoung thinks its lucky that the bed is surprisingly big, although it helps that both Jisung and Taeyong are skinny. He's still smiling at the scene he's left behind as he makes his way back to Donghyuck's room, glad that the hallways are signposted. He smiles at the nurse manning the nurses-station near the doors as he passes, receiving one back in return.</p><p>It takes him a few minutes to get back to his members and the room is less crowded when he finally walks in. Yuta and Jaehyun are gone, presumably with Taeil. Johnny has retreated back to the sofa, whilst Hyuck and Mark have carefully arranged themselves on the bed so that they're lying face-to-face, talking quietly. Someone has strategically arranged the pillows around Hyuck to try and support his ribs better. Leaving the 127 maknaes to their chat, Doyoung quietly makes his way over to Johnny. The older man looks up when Doyoung settles next to him.</p><p>"Hey." Doyoung greets. "Are Yuta and Jaehyun with Taeil-hyung?"</p><p>"Yeah. They're moving him to a normal room now that he's awake and after that we can stay with him." Johnny says with relief.</p><p>"That's great." Doyoung fully agrees with the feeling in Johnny's voice.</p><p>"Yeah." Johnny sighs tiredly. "How's Sungie?"</p><p>"Asleep." Doyoung smiles. "He looks better than I thought he would, but he was covered in a blanket. He looks tiny." Doyoung glances at Johnny. "Do you want to go and see him? Up to two people can visit him until visiting hours re-open."</p><p>Johnny looks over to the bed, where neither Mark or Hyuck seem to have paid any attention to their conversation. He's quick to make up his mind, however, and hauls himself up from the sofa with a quiet groan.</p><p>"Hey kiddos" He starts as he moves over to the bed. The other two look up at him, surprised at being interrupted. "I'm going to go down and see Jisung quickly."</p><p>"Can I come!?" Both Mark and Hyuck ask, scrambling to sit up. They stop when Hyuck lets out a pained whine, Johnny jolting forward automatically to push Hyuck back onto the bed.</p><p>"Not at the moment." Johnny answers as he rearranges the pillows on the bed. "We'll need to speak to a doctor before we let you leave the room, Hyuck. And Mark, only two people are allowed in at a time right now. You can stop by before you go home or you can visit in the morning." Johnny's voice leaves no room for an argument and he's soon out the door, directions sent to his phone by Doyoung.</p><p>Doyoung settles back onto the sofa, watching fondly as Mark rearranges himself so he's once again lying facing Hyuck. He sends a quick text to both Jaehyun and Yuta, asking them where Taeil is and what their plans are. It takes Jaehyun five minutes to text back, which Doyoung uses to text Jeno, asking how everything is at the dorms - they can't forget to include the uninjured Dreamies at the moment.</p><p>
  <em>Taeil's just been moved. He's really close to Hyuck. I'll come back in a few minutes and you can come see hyung.</em>
</p><p><em>Ok. See you in a few</em>, Doyoung sends back.</p><p><em>I'll be back at the dorms in about an hour</em>, he sends to Jeno's question of what's going to happen. <em>Mark too, and Jae. Yutas staying with Taeil.</em></p><p><em>When can we see them?</em> Jeno messages back. Doyoung smiles, clearly hearing the whine in the question.</p><p><em>Visiting hours open at eight tomorrow morning. You can come by then</em>.</p><p><em>Fine</em>. The reply can only be described as petulant.<em> Renjun says Winwin and everyone are on their way back too</em>.</p><p><em>They land at 11. Ten and Kun will come to the hospital but the others are going back to the dorms</em>. Doyoung is pretty sure this was the agreed plan. Between Kun and Taeyong - and the permission granted to Johnny by Chenle's mother - they should manage to convince the hospital to let Kun, at least, sit with Chenle. Ten would be a welcome support to both the members stuck in the hospital beds and the hyungs watching over them. Besides, Doyoung knew Ten - with both Taeyong and Johnny here, nobody was left that would be able to convince him to stay at the dorms.</p><p><em>Ok, see you soon</em>, is the last text he gets back before Jaehyun comes back through the door.</p><p>"He's at the end of the hall." Jaehyun tells him when Doyoung immediately stands up. "He's still awake, too."</p><p>Doyoung doesn't waste any time and is quick to leave the room, saying a brief goodbye as he passes through the doorway. It takes him less than a minute to stride down the hallway and open the door at the end, hoping it is the right room. He breathes a sigh of relief when he's greeted with the sight of Taeil sat up at the head of the bed, a bright grin on his face and a clunky brace on his arm up to his elbow.</p><p>"Doyoung!" He greets cheerfully. Doyoung chuckles in relief, moving to the opposite side of the bed to Yuta, who has pulled a chair up to the bedside. He's resting his elbows on the bed, cupping his chin in his hands and smiling, too.</p><p>"Hey, hyung." Doyoung carefully lays an arm around Taeil's shoulders, not even squeezing, but doing his best to convey his relief none-the-less. He pretty sure Taeil understands, when the older singer gently rests his head on his. Doyoung stays like that for nearly a minute before he pulls away, hoping there aren't any tears in his eyes.</p><p>Now they just have to get in to see Chenle and his heart will finally start beating properly again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five: Kun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WayV land and everyone is finally on home turf. Also, Chenle. Finally.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So.... NCT 2020, huh? I actually can’t wait. The news also inspired me to post this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, if chapter three wasn’t enough, this definitely shows how much I love Ten 😂 <br/>Please let me know what you think 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kun had spent take off clutching tightly to the arm rests, hoping to relieve some of his stress through his grip - and maybe willpower. It hadn't worked, however, and Kun knew it was worrying YangYang beside him. He wasn't going to relax until they were at the hospital, though, he was pretty sure. Plus, they had no way of knowing if something had happened whilst they were in the air and that thought alone made him anxious. Kun knew Ten felt the same and hoped that Sicheng and Lucas - who were sandwiching their shortest member between them as they had been doing most of the afternoon - would be able to keep him calm.</p><p>"Gege?" YangYang asks from beside him. Kun looks over at him, trying to smile and ease the younger's concerned expression.</p><p>"Do you need something, YangYang?"</p><p>"Its just - " He hesitates, biting his lip. "Did Ten-ge say how everyone was?"</p><p>"Ah." Kun makes a noise of realisation. Ten had told them that Chenle was awake but little else - he had been too concentrated on his phone and Hyuck. He'd still been on the phone as they'd found their seats and had had to be asked by the air hostess to turn off the device. "I'm sure they're going to be fine, but..." Kun trails off, leaning across the aisle to catch Ten's attention. He doesn't, but Sicheng notices and nudges at Ten until the Thai man looks over with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Did Johnny tell you how everyone was doing?" Kun asks. YangYang shifts until he's leaning over him so he can hear better. Xiaojun and Hendery's head's pop up over the seats behind Lucas, Ten and Sicheng and Kun can even see the manager that had secured the last free seat perk up at the question.</p><p>"Oh, um." Ten seems to realise he hadn't relayed any of the new information. "Taeil got out of surgery and they let Johnny in to see him, briefly. He say's that the doctor's are happy with how it all went and that Taeil just has to rest and recover now. And he finally managed to contact his parents, although he's pretty sure they only answered because he called them on hyung's phone." Ten has reverted to Korean - the language they all share that he's most confident it. "Jisung's out of surgery but they're not letting anyone in to see him until Taeyong gets there, although his plane lands a little before eight pm, so he'll be there soon." He pauses, sniffing slightly. "Chenle woke up less than an hour ago." They all knew that - the blinding panic he'd felt when Ten froze on the way to their gate wasn't something Kun was going to forget anytime soon. Neither was the relief he felt when Ten had said that Chenle was awake; for a minute, Kun had thought he was going to collapse from the complete one-eighty his emotions went through. "Hyuck said that Chenle's mum called and gave permission for Johnny to stay with him, so Johnny was allowed to see him, but he couldn't stay long cause they had some tests they needed to perform before he went back to sleep. Johnny got back as we got on the plane - that's why the hostess had to tell me to get off the phone." He sounds bitter. Kun doesn't blame him; they'd all feel better if Ten was still on the phone - if any of them were able to be on their phone. "Chenle was awake and he knew who Johnny was but he- he was confused, Johnny said. He didn't understand what had happened or why he was in the hospital. Apparently he knew that something had happened to Jisung, though." He laughs wetly. Kun can't help but join in, knowing exactly why Ten was laughing. Of course Chenle would remember his best friend being hurt but not himself - the 'Chenji soulmate powers' rarely failed them. "Johnny was able to reassure him, though, apparently. He said Chenle looked a bit like a mummy in the bandages but not as bad as he'd imagined."</p><p>Kun sighs deeply. Johnny would have imagined the worse - just like Kun - and that didn't provide as much comfort as he'd probably hoped.</p><p>"Ah, Hyuck said that the doctor mentioned they might have been wrong about the severity of the concussion." Ten suddenly adds. "The fact that he's so coherent is apparently a really good sign, and he might just have a mild concussion - which is apparently a lot better." Ten shrugs, although the news obviously relieved him. It relieves all of them.</p><p>"What about Donghyuck?" Sicheng asks worriedly. Ten's smile grows wider, happier. He's obviously not as worried about Hyuck as he is the other three. Given he'd spent over an hour and half on the phone to him, Kun supposes the lack of worry is warranted.</p><p>"He's alright. He's annoyed about his leg and his broken ribs make it hard to move, but he's feeling a lot better now that he knows the others will be alright and that we're all on our way home."</p><p>Kun smiles. He hopes Hyuck can bounce back from this; from the fear he must have felt, the only one awake at the hospital, all by himself. Kun thanks the stars that Johnny was able to get there so quickly.</p><p>Everyone, a bit more appeased from finally knowing how everyone is doing, settle back in their seats. Kun leans back, letting YangYang arrange himself to lay comfortably against the leader's shoulder. Kun shifts them so that he's holding YangYang against his side, hugging his WayV maknae close. He tilts his head so its lying on top of the younger's hair, but also so he can see Sicheng - and presumably Lucas - who have moved their arm rests up and squished as close to Ten as they can. Kun admires their technique, especially as Ten slumps to rest his head on Lucas' shoulder, finally seeming to relax a bit.</p><p>That's how they spend the rest of the flight. YangYang is dozing against his shoulder as he reads; Xiaojun and Hendery are whispering to each other loudly enough that Kun can hear it. Sicheng, Ten and Lucas have set something up on Ten's iPad and are watching it quietly. Before Kun's anxiety can build itself up to its previous levels, the plane is taxying along the runway and Ten is pulling out his phone. The slightly younger man barely waits for the announcement before he's turning the phone on. Kun copies him, hoping that someone has texted him an update - with good news.</p><p>
  <em>We just landed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyuck's good. Jisung and Chenle asleep but doctor says should be fine. Taeil awake and out of recovery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yuta, Taeyong and Johnny are staying at hospital. Rest of us have gone to dorms. I'll make sure to have food for when everyone gets here.</em>
</p><p>Kun smiles at the series of texts from Doyoung, thankful. The last two had been sent over an hour ago.</p><p>"Oh thank god."</p><p>They all look over at Ten's exclamation. The rest of the passengers are starting to stand and gather their bags and they look over, too. Ten is smiling widely, too relieved to care about the unwanted attention.</p><p>"Jisung woke up about twenty minutes ago." He informs them. They all let out little 'whoops', although they are conscious of the late time and the other passengers. "He can't feel his leg at all, apparently, but his arm hurts." Ten seems to be repeating whatever the person on the phone is telling him - Kun would bet that it's Johnny but-</p><p>"Oh, hello Sungie." Ten cooed suddenly. "Baby's arm hurts?"</p><p>Probably not Johnny then, Kun thinks as he finally begins to lead his members off the plane. Despite their impatience, they knew it was easiest to wait for most of the passengers to disembark first. They still had to get through immigration, anyway, and that always took ages.</p><p>"You'll always be the baby, Sungie." Ten is crooning. "Even when you're forty." He laughs teasingly. "Heh, see? Listen to Taeyongie-hyung." It must have been Taeyong he'd called then.</p><p>Kun was distracted from the conversation as they reached the line for immigration, busy rummaging around for their passports. He didn't trust his members to keep them accessible on a good day and he definitely didn't now. They'd had about five too many cases of the 'lost passport' and Kun tended to keep most of them on him. He straightened up with all seven of them in his hand, triumphant, just as he heard Ten reassure:</p><p>"I'll be there soon, baby. I promise. I just landed, I just need to get through immigration and I'll be on my way to the hospital." He sounds sad. "I know, but nothing can stop me, Sungie. I'll be there as soon as I can." He pauses and Kun glances back, seeing that Ten looks a bit like he's going to start crying again. Kun hopes he doesn't - its likely to set them all off. "Kun and I are coming straight to the hospital. The others are going back to the dorm for the night with everyone else and they'll be by in the morning." He chuckles, although even this is slightly sad. "You'll never be left alone, Sungie. Someone will stay with you the whole time. Hasn't hyungie told you this already?"</p><p>Kun smiles. Its not a side Ten advertises about himself, the 'comforting hyung'. Its a side Kun thinks suits him, however. Moments like this just proves it.</p><p>They shuffle forward a bit. Kun reckons that most of the flight must have been foreigners, there's so many people in the line.</p><p>"You can sleep if you want, Sungie. I'll be there whether you're awake or not." Ten's chuckle is more genuine this time. "Oh, you want to wait for Taeyong-hyungie to get back? That's ok, I'll stay on the phone until he is."</p><p>Kun fights back at a laugh at Ten's luck - and can see Sicheng, at least, doing the same. He'd been on the phone with Hyuck until Johnny got back earlier, too. Kun jumps slightly when a phone goes off and they all scramble to check theirs.</p><p>"Oh, its mine." Sicheng says lowly, pressing accept immediately. A smile spreads across his face.</p><p>'Yuta' He mouths. Kun rolls his eyes, turning back to face the front of the line. They're getting closer.</p><p>"Oh, Taeillie-hyung." Sicheng says, delighted. "No, its too late for so many of us to be going to the hospital. I'll be by in the morning." Kun is impressed by how not frustrated Sicheng sounds as he says that. He hadn't argued earlier, either. "First thing." He agrees with whatever Taeil's said. "Ten and Kun-ge are going straight to the hospital."</p><p>Kun tunes out of Sicheng's conversation, seeing Ten lower his phone from his ear out of the corner of his eye. He's closed his eyes, smiling. Kun stays in place as everyone else shuffles forward again, until Ten's level with him. He bumps their shoulders together.</p><p>"He's alright, then?"</p><p>Ten's smile widens.</p><p>"Yeah. He's scared - you know how he is in new places and around strangers. But he's on some good painkillers, it sounds like." Kun chuckles too.</p><p>"And did you talk to Taeyong?" Sometimes Kun thinks he should be the one keeping in contact with the only other leader in NCT - and the one widely considered to be the leader of NCT - but, especially in situations like this, Ten's close relationship with everyone makes communication so much easier. Kun is much better at being the point of contact with the company and any outside contacts they have and he has come to terms with the fact that Ten is the one other members automatically call.</p><p>"Yeah. He sounds like he's ready to collapse." Ten says, lips twisting worriedly. "I think he's waiting for us to arrive, in case something else happens, before he rests."</p><p>Although it isn't the healthiest, Kun recognises the logic. Everyone safely on home turf - ensconced either at the hospital or the 127 dorm - and then, with five uninjured hyungs at the hospital, safety in numbers. With everyone else at the dorms, too, under Doyoung's watchful eye, there is little to worry about in that sense.</p><p>Finally, whilst Kun was lost in his thoughts, they have reached the front of the line. It isn't long until they're stood at baggage claim, tapping their feet impatiently. Sicheng is still on the phone with Yuta and Taeil. Ten is back on the phone, too, and this time Kun is pretty sure he's talking to Mark, Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun. There's an odd mix of English, Korean and Chinese being spoken that supports his theory.</p><p>They separate into two taxi's soon after. Ten gives everyone a quick squeeze, whispering something to YangYang before sliding into the car. Kun gives everyone a quick hug before following his friend. He sees the other five, plus their manager and all their luggage, flag down another taxi and resolves to text them in twenty minutes and ask if they got back alright. With that in mind, he settles in for the ride, closing his eyes and dozing slightly to the sound of Ten talking quietly on the phone.</p><p>He's shaken awake a little over half an hour later. The hospital is illuminated just outside and Kun suddenly feels wide awake. He thanks the taxi driver, checking that Ten has already handed over the fare, before sliding out. Ten joins him a few seconds later and he calls one final thank you to the driver before striding through the front doors. Just as he's about to stop by the reception, Ten grabs his hand, pulling him in the direction of the lifts.</p><p>"Taeyong made sure to clear it with the doctor already. And Johnny texted me how to get to Hyuck's room, we don't need to stop by reception." He explains.</p><p>Kun feels vaguely like he did at school, sneaking past teachers as he and his friends ditched class, and feels slightly guilty. Ten rolls his eyes at him, obviously feeling no such compunctions, and pulls him into the lift, pressing the button for the fifth floor with no hesitation. When they leave the lift, they have to pass a nurses station, although this one is thankfully empty. Kun doesn't really want to think about how Ten would sneak his way past that one. He pays close attention to the hallways Ten leads him down, glancing down at his phone every so often to check that they're going the right way. Its not long until Ten walks through a door confidently. Kun, slightly less confidently, follows him in. He needn't have worried, however, as he watches Ten throw himself as Johnny, who had stood quickly from the sofa in the corner at their arrival. The tall man catches his best friend and Kun watches with a fond smile as they hug tightly. Johnny looks exhausted, Kun notes. He had been there the longest, Kun remembers - only the injured members had been at the hospital earlier. Kun doesn't blame him for the way he sags when Ten pushes him back onto the sofa, saying something softly before turning and making his way to the bed.</p><p>Kun follows him, moving so that they're stood on opposite sides of the bed. He can't help but laugh when Hyuck jolts awake at the sudden attention.</p><p>"Kun-ge!" He yelps, noticing the slightly older man first.</p><p>"Hey, Hyuck." He greets softly, reaching out a hand to run his fingers through the younger's hair. Hyuck smiles up at him, looking half-asleep, before his head shifts and he catches sight of Ten.</p><p>"Ten-hyung!" He calls, reaching out the hand that doesn't have the IV. Kun chuckles at the blatant favouritism, even as he moves back from the bed to sit by Johnny, who's observing the scene by the bed fondly.</p><p>"Hey hyung." He's surprised when Johnny wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in to a hug of his own, but doesn't fight, wrapping his own arms around the other's waist to give him a squeeze.</p><p>"How was your flight? Is everyone ok?" Johnny asks.</p><p>"It was good. The others went back to the dorm." He gave the older one more squeeze before moving back. "How're you doing? How about everyone else?"</p><p>Johnny chuckles tiredly.</p><p>"Everything will be fine now we're all here." He says.</p><p>Kun knows exactly what he means - there's something about them all being in the same country, the same city; even if they're not all in the same place, they're close enough. They can get through this together.</p><p>"Ah, Kun." Johnny shifts slightly. "I know you probably want to see everyone, but Chenle wanted to see you as soon as you got here."</p><p>Kun immediately gets up at that.</p><p>"That's fine. Where is he?" He asks. He knows that nobody's been with Chenle like they have Hyuck, or even Jisung or Taeil and he doesn't want to leave the youngest of their China-line alone for longer than he has to.</p><p>"I'll take you." Johnny follows him up. "Hey, guys." He gets Ten and Hyuck's attention from where Ten has manoeuvred himself onto the bed, with Hyuck wrapped securely in his arms. "I'm just going to show Kun where Chenle is." Ten nods, returning his attention back to a happy Hyuck.</p><p>"Come on." Johnny gestures to the door with his head. They're quickly out into the hallway, striding back in the direction of the lift. "We haven't been able to sit with him for long periods of time because he's had to go for quite a lot of tests and since none of us are his legal guardian we weren't allowed to stay with him for those." He explains. "His mum gave permission for us to stay with him, though, so we are allowed in his room. We've been taking it in turns to sit with him, since he's mostly been asleep and the other's have been awake."</p><p>Johnny has taken him down two floors, to the paediatric ward.</p><p>"Jisung's on this floor, too, although he's down that way." Johnny points in the opposite direction to where they're going. Johnny leads him through a door after they turn a corner and Kun lets out a relieved breath when he spots Chenle, peacefully asleep in the middle of the bed. Johnny moves to stand by the end of the bed, but Kun arranges himself so he is sat by Chenle's side. One of Chenle's arms is bound tightly to his chest, so Kun grabs his free hand.</p><p>Chenle stirs at the movement. He freezes.</p><p>"Gege?" Chenle murmurs uncertainly, his eyes open only wide enough to be called slits.</p><p>"Yeah, LeLe." Kun assures. "I'm here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six: Jungwoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of a look at how Jungwoo and the rest of Dream have been doing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the second to last chapter, guys. This is a shorter chapter, just looking at what Jungwoo has been doing and how he and the other three dreamies have been doing. <br/>Hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungwoo is unspeakably glad when he gets the text from Doyoung confirming that a number of the group coming from Japan would be at the dorms in about an hour. It has been a long day and he doesn't know how much longer he can keep it together for the Dreamies. Not that what he's done this afternoon can necessarily be called keeping it together; he had spent at least an hour huddled with the three 2000-liners on his bed, crying. They'd all been thankful that it had tired them out so much they'd managed to catch over an hour of sleep, since that had meant they were an hour closer to the hyungs being home and an hour closer to being allowed to go to the hospital.</p><p>Jungwoo couldn't fault Johnny for his logic in ordering the four of them to stay at the dorm, but that didn't mean he was happy with the decision either. He knew that the other three had been upset, too, at not even being allowed to go and visit their fellow age-mate and maknae's, but Jungwoo had been pleasantly surprised that they hadn't tried to sneak out, although he in no way attributed that to his own authority. It was much more likely they were playing nice so that they could use it to argue in their favour for something later on. Jungwoo admired that sort of genius and was planning on doing the same thing.</p><p>"Woo-hyung?"</p><p>Jungwoo looks up at the call, catching sight of Jeno shifting on his feet nearby. Jungwoo had sprawled himself across their largest sofa, flinging an arm over his eyes as he thought. Now, he shifts so he's pressing up against the back sofa cushions, beckoning Jeno to come and lie with him. Since he moved out of the Dreamie dorm, he's missed all the freely given cuddles. The 127 members are usually willing to give him a squeeze, but Hyuck is the only one that never pushes him away. When he lived with Dream - and Kun, Lucas and Ten - Jungwoo had had his pick of cuddle buddies. All of them had been willing to lie down with him.</p><p>That doesn't seem to have changed, Jungwoo thinks to himself as Jeno slots against him. Jungwoo wraps the arm that isn't supporting Jeno's neck around the younger's waist, holding him close.</p><p>"Where are Jaemin and Renjun?" He asks quietly.</p><p>"In the kitchen." Jeno says softly, snuggling into his neck. "Doyoung-hyung texted and said they're on their way back and Jaemin wanted to have food ready for them."</p><p>Jungwoo pities Renjun, who has obviously been forced into helping the bubbly boy.</p><p>"You're not helping?"</p><p>Jungwoo can feel Jeno shake his head.</p><p>"Renjun lost rock-paper-scissors." He says, quiet but smug. Jungwoo can't help the snort of laughter he lets out, hearing Jeno giggle quietly, too. It's strange to laugh after the day they've had, but Jungwoo thinks its good for them.</p><p>They lie like that for nearly half an hour, listening to the banging of pots and pans and indecipherable bickering going on in the kitchen. Jeno is dozing, Jungwoo knows and he spends most of the time with his eyes closed, too, although he doesn't sleep. Its getting late, but he doubts any of them are going to sleep properly until everyone has arrived.</p><p>The door creaks open. The noise in the kitchen dies down, the two cooks obviously hearing it too. Jeno and Jungwoo scramble to get up and have just rolled to their feet when Jaehyun steps in to the room, Mark trailing behind him. Doyoung is the last one through, smiling tiredly. Jaemin and Renjun appear in the doorway to the kitchen, not stopping for a second as they throw themselves at the newcomers. Jaehyun manages to catch both of them, squeezing them tightly. Jeno waits for Doyoung to shuffle around them before moving to hug his hyung and Jungwoo happily accepts Mark into his arms when the younger falls into him. He closes his eyes again; finally, they were coming back together.</p><p>"Hey, it'll all be alright." Doyoung whispers into Jeno's hair, although they all hear it. "Everyone's going to be fine."</p><p>They stand there in their huddles for a few more minutes, just soaking up the comfort it brings them. Eventually, Doyoung pulls away from Jeno, although the movement looks reluctant.</p><p>"Come on, we need to eat." He says.</p><p>"Ooh!" Jaemin pulls away from Jaehyun, although he stays close by. "We made dinner." He bounces away to the kitchen. Doyoung and Jaehyun share a look, but are quick to follow him.</p><p>"Aren't you hungry?" Jungwoo asks Mark when the younger doesn't move.</p><p>"Kinda." Mark admits, although it takes him another minute to pull away.</p><p>Jungwoo smiles at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.</p><p>"Come on, lets go eat and you can tell us how everyone is doing."</p><p>They sit around the kitchen table, listening to Doyoung, Jaehyun and Mark describe how their injured members are doing and how their 95-line hyungs are dealing with it as they inhale the food Jaemin and Renjun made. Jungwoo is mildly surprised at just how much food they'd managed to make in a little over thirty minutes - there's enough food to feed the five members of WayV that Doyoung says are coming to the dorms, too.</p><p>They arrive nearly two hours later, dark bags around their eyes and murmuring quietly between them. Sicheng opens the door and Jungwoo hadn't realised how much he'd missed the missing 127 member until he saw him. He was distracted, though, when Lucas appeared behind Sicheng.</p><p>"Xuxi!" He calls, grinning when Lucas' head snaps up, smile already on his face. They meet for a tight hug and Jungwoo wants to melt. He'd missed his best friend, too. Around them, the others are having their own reunions, Jaemin and YangYang clinging to each other tightly as they mumble at each other. Sicheng has Jaehyun, Mark and Renjun to contend with, stuck in the middle of a four-way hug. Doyoung and Jeno have surrounded Xiaojun and Hendery in their own little huddle. They stay like that for longer than strictly necessary, but Jungwoo doesn't regret it. He doubts the others do, either. Hugs are the best way to finish a day like the one they've all had.</p><p>Everyone seems to agree with that sentiment, since they remain mostly tangled together even as the new arrivals thankfully grab bowls of food. They set themselves up in the living room, this time, so they can pile on top of each other comfortingly. Jungwoo snuggles between Lucas and YangYang, listening to the quiet chatter. Nobody moves to turn the television on, happy to spend their time together without the background distraction. Jungwoo hates that they've all gathered here because four of their members were in a car accident, but he's none-the-less glad that they could all come together like this.</p><p>Its moments like this that he remembers they are all a family and as he drifts off to sleep, head on Lucas' shoulder and YangYang yammering away on his other side, Jungwoo is glad that it once again feels like home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven: Johnny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, everyone’s safe at home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter, guys. Thank you, everyone, for all the kudos and lovely comments, I’m so glad you all enjoyed this story so much. Please let me know what you think of this final chapter. <br/>Hope you enjoy this chapter 😄</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny couldn't help but roll his eyes at the chaos he was currently witnessing. Jisung was finally being discharged from the hospital - the last of the injured members to be so - and Taeyong was fluttering about nervously like they were late to an important schedule. Jisung just looks long-suffering, which Johnny finds adorable.</p><p>"Taeyong." Johnny finally couldn't stand Jisung's puppy-dog eyes anymore and stepped forward to intervene. "We're just taking him home. It'll be a twenty minute car ride to our dorm, where we've already set up your bed for him. Everyone has been threatened into acting calm. We just need to get out of here, now."</p><p>Taeyong stops in the middle of the room, one of Jisung's t-shirts folded neatly in his arms. Jisung had been in hospital for ten days as the doctor's kept an eye on his leg. He'd ended up with a mild infection in the surgical cut on his ankle, although it had been kicked fairly quickly, thankfully. The three other injured members had been discharged already; Hyuck the day after the incident, leg in a bright red cast and confined to a wheelchair, since he couldn't use crutches with his broken ribs. Thankfully, he had discovered a number of hyungs willing to carry him places throughout the dorm, so they kept the wheelchair folded in the hallway. Taeil had been discharged on his fourth day, with no complications from his surgery and instructions to relax and not partake in anything strenuous for another few weeks, just in case. Besides, with his arm in a brace, he was already limited in what he could do. Chenle had been discharged two days ago, sent home with his mother for some quiet rest as his concussion continued to affect him, although a lot more mildly. Johnny was pretty sure Kun, at least, had temporarily moved in to the Zhong household and there were often a gaggle of other members there to keep Chenle company; the usually energetic boy wasn't used to the limits he now had to deal with.</p><p>Now it was just Jisung left. Apart from Taeyong's nerves, the hardest part of leaving the hospital was that Jisung, very emphatically, did not want to get in the wheelchair.</p><p>"Its just until we get out to the car, Sungie." Johnny coaxed. He'd been trying for five minutes and he wasn't ready to give up yet. Jisung was in a full-leg brace, from his ankle to just past mid-thigh. There were very few ways he could get around, especially with the cast on his wrist and the pulled muscles in his shoulders. Johnny had a feeling that, like with Donghyuck, they'd end up carrying him most places. It was bound to be more difficult, due to the brace, but Johnny had faith that his members would persevere.</p><p>"Hyung." Jisung continues to pout. Johnny stands firm, even as Taeyong fidgets. Their leader was too soft.</p><p>"Just to the car. We'll carry you up to the dorm." Johnny promises. Its his trump card.</p><p>It works.</p><p>After Jisung finally agrees, Johnny gets him situated in the wheelchair as Taeyong does one last check of the room. Taeyong had practically moved in with Jisung over the last ten days and so he has to check that not only has he packed all of Jisung's things, but his too.</p><p>"Alright. Ready?" Johnny asks.</p><p>"Yep." Jisung answers, excitement obvious. Taeyong nods. Johnny casts his own gaze over the room one more time, also glad to finally be leaving. He hadn't spent as much time here as some of his members - namely Taeyong and Kun - but he had been here often enough that finally leaving the hospital behind for good was a lovely feeling. Happy that they've got everything, he grabs the handles of the wheelchair and steers Jisung out the door. The doctor had left them nearly half an hour ago, giving one last check-up before discharging their youngest member. Jisung had five weeks left in the cast on his arm and seven weeks with the full-leg brace, before the fracture in his shin was predicted to heal and he'd be regulated to an ankle boot and a more simple, supportive brace for his thigh.</p><p>Johnny was lost in thought as he manoeuvred them into the lift, bowing a goodbye to the nurses behind the desk as they went past. Jisung gave a shy little wave. The company had had no choice but to postpone all NCT schedules for at least another week as everybody settled in after the accident. After that, they were expected to re-start individual schedules, although they had fought against being sent to different countries until Jisung was, at the very least, out of the full-leg brace. They had come to the compromise that if they were sent out of Korea, it would be for two days at the most and wouldn't be for another month. They had grudgingly accepted that was the best they were going to get. They had also been informed that they would all be using the down-time to prepare a new album, which they had anticipated already; SM wasn't going to let such a rest period go to waste.</p><p>"Ah ah, Sungie." He scolds lightly when the maknae moved to get out of the wheelchair as they stopped outside the hospital. A company car was already idling by the curb, a big SUV that usually transported as many as six members. It was necessary, though - Jisung needed to be able to lift his leg onto the seats. "Let us get you in the car."</p><p>Jisung fidgets with a pout, but stays in his seat. Johnny reaches down, encouraging the maknae to wrap his arms around his neck and slid one arm under Jisung, lifting the younger up against his chest. Jisung was set awkwardly in his arms, with his broken leg dangling, but it wasn't particularly uncomfortable for either of them and Johnny was able to easily make his way to the car, where Taeyong had the door open and waiting. The leader had already adjusted the seats, so Johnny lowers Jisung onto the seat and encourages him to scoot backwards until his back hit the opposite door. His leg took up the whole seat, but it fit. Both Johnny and Taeyong let out sighs of relief.</p><p>"Here." The older man - one of Dream's managers, Johnny was pretty sure - that had been standing by the car, ready to help if needed, hands him the keys to the car. Neither Johnny or Taeyong were willing to leave Jisung alone right now and they couldn't climb into the back seats with Jisung's leg stretched out. The manager would drive home with another manager, leaving Johnny to drive the SUV. He accepted the keys with a quick bow of thanks, moving to take the drivers seat as Taeyong fussed over Jisung, making sure that he had his seatbelt on - no matter how awkwardly it was twisted - and stuffing a pillow under his leg to elevate it. Johnny watches as he adjusts the car's mirrors, smiling. His members were so cute.</p><p>He keeps half an eye on Jisung as he drives, being very, very careful. He takes the slower roads, taking corners at a snail pace and dodging potholes to the best of his ability. It takes ten minutes longer than usual to get back to the dorm. Johnny hopes that at least some of the members were elsewhere, but he wouldn't bet on it. Pulling into the underground car park and appreciating the privacy afforded to them by the quashing of any rumours that something had happened - and the wait on releasing an official statement until tomorrow, when everyone would be settled at the dorms - Johnny smoothly parks the car and slides out of his seat. They still have to get Jisung upstairs.</p><p>Their youngest member has to carefully scoot forward until his legs are dangling out the car and Johnny can lift him the same way as earlier. As Jisung clings to his neck, using his unbroken leg to hold himself up a bit, Johnny thanks the stars that although Jisung is tall, he's so thin. He'd lost weight at the hospital, too - the painkillers had made him nauseous, but anything weaker had made his leg so painful he hadn't been able to stomach anything either. Johnny was confident that Jaehyun and Lucas would also be able to carry him with little trouble and it was likely that a number of other members would be able to lift him for shorter distances. Plus, they had the wheelchair for if he needed to leave the dorms and in a couple of weeks it was likely he'd be able to hobble round on crutches.</p><p>It didn't take long for them to reach their dorm and Johnny could hear the commotion inside from the hallway. He rolled his eyes in exasperation, watching as Taeyong paused outside the front door to sigh tiredly and pinch the bridge of his nose. Jisung snorted at their reactions.</p><p>Before they could open the door themselves, though, it was flung open. Johnny was pretty sure Jaemin had an in-built 'Jisung' sensor, as it was he who was standing in the doorway. Jeno was stood right behind his shoulder. Their faces showed identical mixes of excitement and worry.</p><p>"Jisung!" Jaemin called, stepping forward. Taeyong pushed him back into the dorm, not giving either Dreamie a chance to protest.</p><p>"Nope, nope. Come on, back in. Is the sofa all set up?" The leader continued to herd them backwards. Johnny chuckled at the sight - Taeyong was in his natural habitat, at the dorms with all his babies. Johnny understood the feeling.</p><p>"Is everyone here?" Jisung asks quietly in his ear.</p><p>"Probably." Johnny sighs. "Kun and Renjun are with Chenle, but apart from those three, anyway. Neither Hyuck or Taeil-hyung wanted to go back to their parents' house and we agreed that we can take care of them for the next few weeks. They'll be able to restart lessons and vocal training or recording in a couple weeks, anyway."</p><p>"What about me?" The maknae whispered. Johnny knocks his head against the younger's, reassuringly.</p><p>"You'll stay here at least until the full-leg brace is off and then we'll probably have to see, but you know you're always welcome here."</p><p>Jisung nods, although Johnny feels it more than he sees it. Happy that their maknae has been sufficiently reassured, Johnny follows the sound of increasingly-loud bickering to the living room. Jisung is slowly getting heavier in his arms and he would feel more comfortable on the sofa, regardless.</p><p>The living room was the busiest Johnny had seen it in ages. Donghyuck was taking up their smallest sofa, Mark squished underneath him. Taeil had taken refuge in their lone armchair, although Sicheng was perched on the arm next to him. Ten was sat on the floor by the coffee table, watching the chaos in front of him with judgemental eyes. Taeyong had herded Jaemin and Jeno almost back to where they had probably been originally sat - around the coffee table with Ten, YangYang, XiaoJun, Hendery and Lucas, although the younger four had joined the huddle around Taeyong. Johnny could hear Doyoung barking orders in the kitchen, as well as Jungwoo's whining.</p><p>"Looks like most of us are here." He commented, moving over to their larger sofa. He set Jisung in the corner seat, so the younger could stretch his leg down the chaise extension. Jisung wiggled to get comfortable and Johnny turned to grab a throw pillow to prop his leg up on, making sure the maknae was comfortable before he collapsed on the sofa next to him with a groan. Jisung giggled next to him but Johnny was too tired to turn and poke him in retaliation.</p><p>As Taeyong raised his voice to be heard above the gaggle of younger members around him and Yuta and Jaehyun ducked out of the kitchen with sheepish expressions as Doyoung's voice grew steadily angrier; as Hyuck and Mark batted at each other and Sicheng lifted a hand to run through Taeil's hair; as Jisung shifted to lean in to his side, Johnny finally took a deep breath. They were all home. They were all safe. At last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>